Psychoneurotic
by Onyx Dark Angel
Summary: Disaat kegelapan menguasai hati seseorang, dan membuat hidupmu layaknya didalam lubang hitam, dan lebih parahnya itu membuatmu menjadi seorang yang 'Psychoneurotic'/"Diamlah, Dobe! Sudah kuperingatkan bukan, bersikaplah seperti pelajar lainnya."/"Ne Wakatta-ttebayo!"/ bad summary-.- mending baca aja deh biar jelas D/ BxB / RnR please?/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated - M for safely**

 **Pairing - N.S.N slight NaruGaa**

 **Warning! - Cerita mengandung unsur BL, SHO-AI, BxB, YAOI, Death chara, BLOODY, sedikit GORE, Sedikit  OOC, Typo(s) everywhere, abstrak, dan entah mengapa ada aja kata yang tiba-tiba menghilang-.-  
**

 **A/N : Maaf buat cerita You Saw Me yang masih ngegantung kek jemuran, sebenernya udah diketik tapi masih sebagian dan mungkin akan segera ditamatin, nah sebagai gantinya aku yang lagi mikirin gimana endingnya jadi aku post cerita ini dulu, semoga aja banyak yang suka ya hiks...T-T ditambah aku lagi dipusingin sama lomba CCJ yang mau dilaksanain 2 hari lagi, gezz~ oke cukup sesi curhatnya='D**

* * *

 **Psychoneurotic**

\- Chapter 1 -

 **Story Created by Onyx Dark Angel**

* * *

Pagi ini Konoha Gakuen terlihat lenggang, mungkin dikarenakan bell masuk sekolah yang sudah berbunyi sekitar 20 menit yang lalu. Kedua orang yang diperkirakan murid baru di Konoha Gakuen ini melangkah dengan santai tanpa mengindahkan jam yang terus bergulir.

"Ne, Sasuke, apa yang akan kita lakukan sebagai sambutan masuk disekolah ini?" seseorang berambut pirang bertanya dengan suara cemprengnya kepada pemuda disebelahnya yang hanya memasang tampang datar.

"Diamlah, Dobe! Sudah kuperingatkan bukan, bersikaplah seperti siswa lainnya." Sahut pemuda berwajah datar itu dingin.

"Saa~ aku mengerti." Pemuda pirang itu menjawab kemudian terdiam, karena mereka sudah mencapai kelas yang diyakini akan menjadi kelas mereka berdua untuk 2 tahun kedepan.

Tok..Tok ..

Pemuda pirang itu mengetuk pintu, sepertinya dia mengerti bahwa orang disampingnya tidak akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Setelah mendengar kata 'masuk' dari dalam kelas, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk masuk.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berdua masuk seluruh pasang mata yang ada dikelas itu menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, dari pandangan penuh cinta yang lebih dominan diberikan oleh gadis-gadis sampai pandangan membunuh dari para siswa pun mereka dapatkan. Hei, bukan salah mereka kan memiliki wajah yang tampan dan digilai banyak orang?

"Kalian kah murid baru itu?" tanya seorang yang diyakini guru yang sedang mendapat jam mengajar dikelas ini.

"Ya- _sensei_." Lagi. Pemuda pirang itu menjawab dengan semangatnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan nama kalian." Ujar guru itu. Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada seluruh penghuni kelas.

" _Hajimemashite watashi wa_ Uzumaki Naruto- _desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ " Pemuda pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu lalu melirik pemuda _stoic_ disampingnya untuk memperkenalkan diri seperti yang dilakukannya. Dan pemuda _stoic_ itu mengerti kode yang diberikan oleh si pirang dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya, mungkin.

"Uchiha Sasuke- _desu_."

Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop mendengar sesi perkenalan yang terbilang sangat-sangat singkat itu.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa duduk ditempat yang kosong karena kelas akan segera dimulai." Ujar sang guru. Naruto dan Sasuke pun melangkah ketempat bangku yang kosong dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran biologi yang sedang dijelaskan oleh guru yang diperkirakan bernama Kabuto itu.

 **Onyx**

 **Dark**

 **Angel**

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya bell istirahat berbunyi, membuat siswa dan siswi dengan semangat yang membara berhambur keluar kelas bahkan sebelum sang guru keluar dari kelas, hanya untuk menuju tempat yang merupakan surganya makanan, kantin.

"Sasuke kau tidak ingin kekantin?" tanya pemuda pirang kepada pemuda _stoic_ disampingnya yang sepertinya tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menuju kantin.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Tapi aku lapar Sasuke," ujar Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke membalas dingin.

" _Hidoi~_ " Naruto membalas dengan tampang menyedihkannya.

"Baiklah aku ingin ke kantin, jika terus disini mungkin aku akan mati muda." Cibir Naruto lalu melangkah menjauhi Sasuke untuk menuju kantin.

"Jangan lupa tujuan kita kesini, Dobe!" Sasuke berseru sebelum Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak. " _Ne~ Wakatta-ttebayo!_ "

Dan setelah itu Naruto benar-benar menghilang untuk menuju kantin.

Naruto duduk di meja kantin, dan dihadapannya terdapat semangkuk ramen berukuran jumbo dan segelas jus jeruk. Naruto memandang ramen itu dengan mata berbinar dan air liur yang menetes dan mungkin akan membuat aliran sungai sendiri.

"Aku tidak menyangka disini ada ramen. Dan sepertinya terlihat lezat." Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. " _Ittadakimasu~"_ setelah itu Naruto langsung menyumpit ramennya yang masih mengepulkan hawa panas itu dengan semangat.

Saat Naruto selesai makan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dia tidak sengaja melihat seorang siswa yang sedang dikerjai— _bullying_ —oleh siawa lainnya. Siswa berambut merah yang sepertinya korban _bullying_ itu sedang dipaksa untuk melompat kedalam kolam renang. Naruto ingin mengabaikannya namun entah mengapa nalurinya berkata bahwa dia harus menolong pemuda berambut merah itu.

Saat Naruto sedang sibuk dengan fikirannya antara menolong atau mengacuhkannya, salah satu dari keempat pelaku pem- _bully-_ an mendorong si rambut merah, yang meyebabkan si rambut merah kehilangan kesimbangan dan hampir terjatuh kedalam kolam, namun seperti kucing yang takut air, pemuda merah itu berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh kedalam kolam, dan usaha itu pun berhasil.

" _Ne_ , Gaara- _kun_ bukankah kau ingin berenang? Kenapa kau tidak segera melompat kedalam kolah heh?" ujar salah satu dari pelaku pem _bully_ an itu dengan nada yang terdengar menjengkelkan. Pemuda merah itu hanya diam menanggapi ucapan orang itu.

' _Aku benci mereka. Aku berharap mereka cepat mati!'_

Naruto terkesiap mendengar sebuah suara yang dia yakini berasal dari si pemuda merah itu.

' _Andai aku bisa, aku akan membunuh mereka yang sudah memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku akan membunuh mereka dengan cara yang kejam. Dan aku bersumpah akan tertawa bahagia jika itu tercapai.'_

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringgaiannya kala mendengar lanjutan keluhan yang berasal dari si pemuda merah itu. Sepertinya pemuda merah itu akan menjadi mainan yang menarik.

Saat siswa berambut cokelat akan mendorong pemuda merah agar jatuh kekolam, Naruto dengan sigap menarik lengan pemuda merah yang membuat pemuda merah itu menubruk tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan heh!" salah satu dari pelaku pem _bully_ an berteriak marah. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Bukankah kau anak baru itu? Berani sekali kau mencari masalah dengan kami! Mau mati kau ha?!" hardik siswa lainnya.

"Heh, siapa kalian? Aku tidak peduli!" Naruto menjawab meremehkan.

"Brengsek!" siswa lainnya menggeram marah dan berusaha memberikan sebuah tinju kearah Naruto, namun Naruto dengan lincah berkelit untuk menghindari tinju itu.

"Heh! Ternyata kalian lemah, meninjuku saja kalian tidak becus! Mau ku ajari tidak?" Naruto mengejek sambil menampilkan seringgai ala rubah yang mampu membuat tempramen seseorang naik drastis.

"Cih! Kubunuh kau!"

Setelah itu keempat pelaku pem _bully_ an langsung menerjang kearah Naruto secara bersamaan, Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan sebelumya ia memberitahu kepada pemuda merah untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

 **BUGH!**

Pukulan pertama berhasil Naruto tangkis, lalu dengan cepat ia membanting pelaku dengan bunyi 'brugh' keras.

 **DUAGH!**

Naruto lengah, dan membuatnya tersungkur. Seseorang menendang punggungnya. Naruto bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah keempat brandal brengsek itu, Naruto bersumpah dia akan memasukkan keempat orang itu kedalam list pertama untuk orang yang akan dibunuhnya nanti.

Selanjutnya, Naruto menyerang keepat brandal itu dengan gesit dan lincah, Naruto memberikan pukulan, tendangan dan menghindari semua serangan yang akan menghampirinya.

 **BUGH!  
**

 **DAK!**

 **BRUAGH!**

Begitulah bunyi yang terjadi karena perkelahian itu. Gaara yang melihatnya mulai khawatir, bukan khawatir dengan pelaku yang sudah mem _bully_ nya. Tetapi, dia khawatir kepada seseorang yang baru saja menjadi pahlawannya. Yang Gaara tahu pemuda berambut pirang itu merupakan murid baru disini, dia takut jika guru mengetahui dan membuatnya terkena _point_ atau yang lebih parah adalah dia akan di _drop out_.

"Dobe! Hentikan!" seseorang dari arah pintu berteriak.

Naruto yang mengenali suara itu sontak terdiam dan menatap kearah pintu yang sebelumnya dia sudah menjatukan keempat musuhnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke disana, berdiri dengan bersidekap dada dan mata yang memandangnya tajam. Ya! Naruto sadar dia sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Sasuke—aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua." Naruto bergerak panik menghampiri tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

"Hentikan. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu?" Sasuke mendesis tajam.

"Ya, aku mengerti hanya saja aku—aku kelepasan Sasuke, maafkan aku." Naruto pasrah dia mengakui kesalahannya dan menunduk dalam diam. Ya dia memang jujur jika dia tadi sedikit lepas kontrol. Melihat orang lemah yang berlagak sok kuat itu menyebalkan kan, apalagi orang lemah itu bersikap sombong, membuat Naruto benar-benar ingin membuat orang itu berteriak kesakitan dan memohon kepadanya untuk memberikan kematian saat itu juga. Heh bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?

"Kuharap hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi. Kau seharusnya ingat jika ini sekolah dan jika kau lepas kontrol disini apa yang akan terjadi heh? Bersikaplah sedikit waspada dan jangan ceroboh, mengerti Dobe?" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar dan pandangan mata yang begitu menusuk seakan menyuruh Naruto agar tidak membatah ucapan Sasuke sedikit apapun itu.

" _Wakarimashita."_ Jawab Naruto lemas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas, sepertinya jam ke 5 sudah dimulai." Ajak Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Naruto untuk menuju kelas. Namun baru beberapa langkah Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah suara dari arah belakang memuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"Uzumaki _-san_?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil Naruto menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah yang beberapa waktu lalu dia selamatkan. Ah! Naruto melupakan keberadaan si merah itu.

Gaara melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto dan Sasuke berada, Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto seakan bertanya 'siapa pemuda merah itu?' Naruto yang menyadari arti tatapan Sasuke lalu berkata,

"Sasuke, dia Gaara, uh—" Naruto menggantung ucapannya, dia tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa kepada Sasuke karena sebenarnya dia hanya mengetahui nama panggilan pemuda merah itu, itupun dia mendengarnya saat salah satu pelaku pem _bully_ an menyebutkannya.

"Ah, aku Sabaku no Gaara. Seseorang yang sudah ditolong oleh Uzumaki Naruto." Seperti mengerti, Gaara melanjutkan ucapan Naruto yang menggantung.

"Ditolong?" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Apakah Naruto lepas kontrol karena menolong si rambut merah itu? Cih! Apaan itu.

"Uh—ya tadi, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya sedang dikerjai makannya aku datang dan menolongnya." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan, sedikit salah tingkah karena Sasuke yang terus memberikannya tatapan tajam.

"Dan akhirnya hampir lepas kontrol? Bagus sekali Naruto." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada membunuh yang kentara sekali.

"Lepas kontrol? Apa maksudmu Uchiha- _san_?" Gaara bertanya heran. Pasalnya dari tadi Sasuke dan Naruto terus saja mengatakan tentang lepas kontrol dan semacamnya. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka maksud dengan lepas kontrol itu.

Naruto tersenyum kaku kearah Gaara, "Itu bukan apa-apa Gaara. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas saja oke?" usul Naruto yang mulai merasakan aura berbahaya yang menghimpitnya.

"Uhm, baiklah, sebelumnya _doumo arigatou_ Uzumaki _-san_ sudah menolongku tadi." Ujar Gaara mengucapkan terimakasih dan entah mengapa Naruto melihat wajah Gaara yang sedikit bersemu.

"Ah, tidak masalah." Naruto membalas dengan cengirannya.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bertatapan 'mesra' dengan Gaara. Apakah Sasuke perlu memasukkan pemuda merah itu kedalam _black note_ nya? Sepertinya memang harus dimasukkan ya?

"Sasuke! _Chotto matte!_ " Naruto berteriak nyaring lalu pergi meninggalkan Gaara untuk mengejar Sasuke yang sepertinya akan mendiamkannya. Ah~ mengapa hari ini begitu rumit~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue~**

 **Gimana chap ini?'-'**

 **jangan lupa corat-coret di kotak review ne minna~ =D**

 **mau flame juga nggak apa-apa asal flame nnya yang memotivasi ne ;3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Terror Warning!

**Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated - M for sfely**

 **Pairing - N.S.N slight NaruGaa**

 **Warning! - Cerita ini mengandung unsul BL, Sho-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Death chara, BLOODY, sedikit GORE, sedikit, sedikit OOC, Typo(s) everywhere, abstrak, dan entah mengapa suka ada kata yang hilang dengan sendirinya-.- Jenius!NaruSasu**

 **Note :**

 **"Bold" - Percakapan dari telpon**

'Onyx' - Percakapan batin

* * *

 **Psychoneurotic**

\- Chapter 2 : Terror Warning! -

 **Story Created by Onyx Dark Angel**

 **(6-6)/(^_^)**

* * *

Naruto bergelung malas di ranjangnya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan _game_ di handphonenya, sesekali dia melirik seseorang yang terduduk dengan wajah serius di depan komputer. Entah apa yang dikerjakan pemuda datar itu tengah malam begini, hn, mungkin meng _hack_ jaringan untuk mencari informasi, itulah yang dilakukannya.

"Kau menemukannya, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya, namun matanya masih saja terfokus kepada _game_ di handphonenya.

"Aku menemukan yang pertama." Sasuke menjawab singkat, tangannya masih sibuk dengan papan _keyboard_ didepannya.

"Benarkah? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Naruto antusias tanpa meninggalkan _game_ nya. Sebenarnya _game_ macam apa yang dimainkan Naruto sehingga membuatnya tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari layar handphonenya demi untuk melirik lawan bicaranya. _Ninja Heroes_. Salah satu _game_ yang ber _setting_ tentang pertarungan antara Ninja satu dengan yang lainnya demi mendapatkan predikat S perak maupun emas yang mendai bahwa mereka merupakan Ninja yang hebat. Kurang lebih itulah deskripsi tentang _game_ yang dimainkan Naruto sekarang.

"Dia adalah seorang wakil direktur disalah satu perusahaan ternama di Jepang." Sahut Sasuke lagi, kini pemuda itu tidak lagi sibuk dengan _keyboard_ nya. Layar komputernya pun sudah mati, kini Sasuke sudah berbaring tepat disamping Naruto yang masih saja memainkan _game_ nya.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana jika kita ledakan saja perusahan itu, melihat mereka berteriak ketakutan dan merintih kesakitan, bukankah itu sangat menarik Sasuke?" ujar Naruto yang entah mengapa terlihat mengerikan dengan seringgaian rubah yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Heh! Itu terlalu kejam Dobe." Sasuke berkata datar. Namun lain dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat dua kali lebih mengerikan dibanding Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto bertanya, kini pandangannya terfokus pada wajah mulus Sasuke yang menampilkan seringgai ala psikopat yang berhasil menyudutkan mangsanya.

"Mungkin, menusuk, memotong atau menguliti mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum meledakkan gedung itu terdengar lebih menarik, bukan?" Usul Sasuke dengan seringgai yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari pada hantu korban pembunuhan ataupun mayat yang termutilasi.

"Heeh—bukankah itu terdengar lebih menggerikan dan kejam dari usulku Sasuke." Seru Naruto sarkasme. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik wajah datar nan dingin milik Uchiha Sasuke terdapat jiwa yang melebihi psikopat.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke seadanya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. _Oyasumi_ Sasuke." Ujar Naruto lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum tidur, karena entah mengapa rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Bodoh, ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari, tentu saja kau akan merasakan kantuk bukan?

"Hn, _oyasumi_ Dobe." Dan Sasuke pun ikut terlelap disamping Naruto.

 **Onyx**

 **Dark**

 **Angel**

Pagi ini sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan ceria, menerangi seluruh pelosok alam semesta, bahkan gang sempit pun tak luput dari pancaran cahayanya. Burung-burung juga berlomba-lomba untuk menunjukkan suara merdu mereka. Namun lain halnya dengan aura suram yang mengelilingi pemuda datar itu, memangnya ada apa?

"Sasuke, cepat! Jika tidak kita akan benar-benar terlambat kali ini. Tidak bagus kan jika seorang murid baru yang dihari keduanya sudah telat." Seru Naruto dengan cemprengnya untuk memberitahu Sasuke yang masih memakai sepatu didalam.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto setelah ia selesai dengan sepatunya.

Naruto tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik tangan Sasuke, "Kau itu lama sekali sih, kita bisa telat kau tahu."

"Itu salahmu idiot! Kau yang salah mengatur alarm dan membuat kita hampir—atau bahkan memang akan terlambat kali ini, dasar bodoh!" maki Sasuke dengan kesal. Kenapa Naruto berkata seolah dialah yang menyebabkan mereka nyaris terlambat.

"Eh?"–Naruto tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali–"yaa, _gomen ne gomen_."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah, "Hn."

Setelah perdebatan singkat itu selesai—sementara—mereka langsung bergegas menuju stasiun kereta untuk menuju sekolahnya yang kira-kira membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit.

 **Onyx**

 **Dark**

 **Angel**

Nauto dan Sasuke terduduk dibangkunya dengan nafas yang memburu. Hampir saja mereka akan terlambat, jika mereka tidak lari dan menerjang gerbang yang akan digembok oleh _scurity_. Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang memihak kepada mereka berdua, saat mereka masuk kedalam kelas ternyata sang guru belum masuk ke kelas, dan sepertinya guru yang mengajar kali ini akan terlambat datang. Naruto sedikit mengumpat, jika tahu bahwa gurunya akan datang terlambat ia dan Sasuke tidak seharusnya berlarian dikoridor dengan _powerfull_ untuk sampai dikelasnya yang berada dilantai 3 ini.

"Sesak sekali, aku fikir aku akan mati tadi—hah—hah—," kata Naruto dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Dan Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan _death glare_.

Tidak lama setelah perkataan Naruto, seorang pria yang setengah wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker memasuki kelas. Para murid yang sebelumnya berisik langsung hening. Mungkin guru ini termasuk _killer_ dikelas ini.

" _Ohayou minna~_ " ujar pemuda berambut perak didepan kelas yang terdengar ramah dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan.

" _Ohayou-sensei._ " Murid-murid menjawab kompak lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku masing-masing untuk mulai mengikuti pelajaran.

Naruto memandang tidak suka kearah papan tulis yang berisi berbagai macam bentuk angka yang disatukan dan akhirnya menjadi satuan rumus yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai pelajaran fisika yang penuh dengan angka maupun rumus yang menyulitkan, sebenarnya dia cukup pintar untuk menyelesaikan soal yang dianggap 'rumit' itu hanya dengan hitungan detik, bahkan dia tidak harus bersusah payah menghitung, hanya perlu melihat soalnya dan _viola!_ Dia langsung menemukan jawabannya.

Simple memang, tapi entah mengapa Naruto sangat tidak menyukai pelajaran fisika ini dan pelajaran lainnya yang berkaitan dengan angka, menurut Naruto berkutat dengan alat-alat elektronik, kumpulan kabel berbagai macam warna, bentuk, dan ukuran ataupun berkutat dengan benda-benda tajam seperti pisau, katana, dan bom buatannya sendiri lebih menarik ketimbang harus mengitung dan berkutat dengan angka-angka yang terkadang sulit dimengerti.

Tapi lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang lumayan atau bahkan sangat tertarik dengan hal-hal yang bisa dibilang 'rumit' jangankan rumus fisika, matematika atau sejenisnya, jika ada rumus atau apapun itu yang menurut orang lain rumit dan 'mustahil' untuk diselesaikan, Sasuke pasti akan dengan senang hati mengerjakan itu dan tentu dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

 **Onyx**

 **Dark**

 **Angel**

Bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, namun pekarangan sekolah masih terlihat cukup ramai dengan siswa siswi yang mungkin mengikuti kegiatan tambahan seperti ekstrakurikuler ataupun yang hanya berdiam diri menunggu jemputan yang terlambat datang.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan dari kelas untuk menuju suatu tempat. Selama diperjalanan tak sedikit orang yang memandangi mereka, mungkin karena wajah tampan dan pesona yang tak terbantahkan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di wilayah sekolah ini.

"Kita jadi melakukannya hari ini, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya namun matanya terfokus pada handphone ditangannya, _game_.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke, matanya fokus melihat kearah jalan dan tak jarang ia menarik Naruto yang masih saja memainkan _game_ bodohnya—menurut Sasuke—saat ada orang yang ingin menabraknya ataupun saat mereka berbelok ditikungan atau saat ingin menyebrang jalan.

"Aku tidak sabar, bagaimana reaksi mereka saat ada kembang api yang meletup disiang hari, haha." Kata Naruto yang mulai menampilkan seringgainya, namun matanya masih terus menatap benda kotak berbentuk pipih ditangannya.

"Dobe, bisakah kau berhenti bermain _game_ bodohmu itu, dan fokuslah pada jalan." Sungut Sasuke kesal. Pasalnya ia lelah jika harus mengomando Naruto berjalan, apakah pemuda pirang bodoh itu tidak berfikir?

Naruto menghentikan permainannya lalu memasukkan handphone nya kedalam saku celana. " _As your wish my lord."_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, apa-apaan itu tadi? Menjijikan sekali!

 **_Departemen Store Tokyo 3:20 PM_**

Departemen Store Tokyo merupakan salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup ramai dikunjungi dari anak-anak, remaja, sampai lanjut usia pun ada disini.

"Ramai sekali disini, kenapa kita tidak langsung hancurkan perusahaannya saja sih?" ujar Naruto dengan tampang herannya.

"Sebagai gertakkan, lebih baik kita hancurkan cabang perusahannya setelah itu baru kita hancurkan pusatnya." Sasuke memberi tahu.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja sekarang."

"Hn." Sasuke menyetujui. Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, 3:30 PM. Sasuke tersenyum—ah lebih tepatnya menyeringgai. " _It show time~"_

Setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, lampu di area departemen store dan sekitarnya padam, membuat semua pengunjung yang berada disana bertanya heran, dan tak sedikit yang mulai panik karena pemadaman listrik yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto mulai berpencar untuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Naruto berlari menuju kelantai 13 sedangkan Sasuke ke lantai 10. Dilantai masing-masing baik Naruto maupun Sasuke mencari sudut yang sepi dari pengunjung lalu mereka meletakkan sebuah boneka berbentuk tomat disana. Begitu seterusnya sampai titik-titik penting didalam departemen store sudah ditandai dengan boneka tomat.

Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai Naruto berlari menuju tangga darurat dan menuruni tangga dengan santai sambil bersiul dan ditangannya terdapat sebuah boneka tomat yang tersisa.

"Uzumaki- _san_?" seseorang memanggil dari arah belakang.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu berputar menghadap sumber suara, dan di sana ia melihat pemuda berambut merah, Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang terkesan dingin, berbeda sekali dengan senyum yang Gaara lihat di dekat kolam.

"Sedang barmain petak umpet 'kah?" Gaara diam. Matanya terus menatap Naruto yang entah mengapa terlihat berbeda.

 **SRRAK-**

 **HAP-**

Naruto melempar boneka tomat yang tadi dipegangnya ke arah Gaara. "Itu ... aku pinjamkan boneka untuk menemanimu, karena rasanya sepi jika kau bersembunyi sendirian." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang masih terus bertengger diwajahnya.

"Uh, ini ...,"

"Berjanjilah padaku Gaara, bahwa kau tidak akan melepaskan boneka itu sebelum aku menyuruhmu untuk melepaskannya." Seru Naruto memotong ucapan Gaara lalu dengan cepat ia melompat menuruni tangga.

Gaara terdiam melihat Naruto yang sudah tidak terlihat, matanya beralih kepada boneka tomat ditangannya. Sebenarnya apa maksud Naruto memberikan boneka tomat ini? sebagai teman katanya, atau jangan-jangan—Gaara cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin kan seorang Uzumaki Naruto menyukainya?

 **Onyx**

 **Dark**

 **Angel**

Sasuke berdiri di atap bangunan yang berada tepat di hadapan departemen store berada. Dia mengambil handphone dari saku celananya lalu melakukan sebuah panggilan yang akan menyambungkannya kepada setiap ponsel yang berada didalam boneka tomat itu. Ya! Sebenarnya itu bukan boneka tomat biasa yang sering dijual di toko-toko. Boneka tomat itu merupakan bom rakitan yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Tidak sulit bagi seorang yang jenius seperti mereka untuk membuat bom rakitan berskala kecil seperti itu, jika mau, mereka berdua bisa saja membuat sebuah bom yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan 1 atau 2 bangunan sekaligus atau mungkin bom yang dapat menghancurkan kota yang mereka tempati sekarang ini, tapi bukan itu tujuan mereka, mereka mempunyai tujuan lain yang lebih penting dari pada itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu Naruto sampai disamping Sasuke.

"Bagaimana apa rencananya berjalan lancar?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum menatap bangunan didepannya—departemen store.

"Tidak. Ada kejadian yang tidak terduga disana." Sahut Naruto, matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan. "Sabaku no Gaara, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya."

* * *

RINGGGG!

RINGGGG!

RINGGGG!

 **KLIK!**

Beberapa saat setelah bunyi itu, boneka tomat mulai meleleh—terbakar—dan menampakkan percikan api lalu meletup seperti kembang api yang siap meletus diudara.

Gaara yang sedang menuruni tangga darurat terhenti karena kaget dengan bunyi alarm kebakaran yang berbunyi nyaring dari dalam. Matanya memandang panik kesegala arah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? _Shit!_

Di dalam sana, setelah alarm tanda kebakaran berbunyi dan alat pemadam yang terpasang di langit-langit mengeluarkan air secara otomatis untuk memadamkan api karena hawa panas yang di sebabkan oleh boneka tomat itu.

 **KABOM!**

Boneka tomat—bom rakitan—itupun merespon dan akhirnya meledak. Efek ledakkannya cukup keras dan langsung menghancurkan sisi barat gedung membuat gedung bergetar tak seimbang karena salah satu penahannya hancur karena ledakan. Jika tomat-tomat yang lain juga meledak dipastikan departemen store itu akan benar-benar hancur.

* * *

"Tapi aku meninggalkannya disana. Jika, ditinggal dia pasti mati karena tertimpa puing-puing ledakan, aku juga meninggalkan tomat padanya, jadi kita bisa saja membunuhnya dengan mudah kalau kita mau, atau kita bisa menyelamatkannya dari tengah-tengah ledakan itu." Lanjut Naruto menjelaskan.

Sasuke menatap bangunan di depannya yang sudah mulai goyah karena ledakan. "Apa kau menyuruhku untuk mengingat hal itu?"

"Dia bukan bagian dari kita." tegas Sasuke dengan wajah yang kelewat datar.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Tapi, mungkin kau bisa melupakan rasa takutmu pada mimpi itu kan?" saran Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih menampilkan ekspresi datar dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke tetap diam seperti tengah bertarung dengan dirinya yang lain.

* * *

Kring...

Kring...

Kring...

Disaat tengah panik karena ledakan dadakan yang terjadi dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, handphone Gaara berdering. Tanpa melihat nama si penelpon Gaara langsung mengangkatnya,

" **Halo?"** sapaan dengan nada cempreng dari sana mengagetkan Gaara. Dia kenal suara itu, itu suara—

"Naruto?" sahutnya tidak yakin.

" **Apa kau masih memegang janjimu Gaara?"**

" **Berikan padaku!"** dengan sopannya Sasuke langsung merebut handphone ditangan Naruto, bahkan Gaara belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto mendengus mendapati tingkah 'sopan' sahabatnya itu, lalu dia mendekatkan diri kearah Sasuke untuk menguping pembicaraan yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Gaara.

" **Dengar, kau mempunyai dua pilihan—"** Gaara tersentak, ini bukan suara Naruto. Suara ini dingin dan menusuk. Ini suara milik orang itu, orang dengan tatapan sedingin es, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun ia tidak protes dan tetap diam menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan orang disebrang sana.

" **Kau memilih mati ditempat atau kau akan menjadi 'pembantu'."**

"Pembantu?" Gaara tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Apa yang harus ia pilih? Mati atau menjadi pembantu?

" **Itu pilihanmu, bagaimana?"**

"Aku...," Gaara menggantung ucapannya. Apa yang harus ia pilih? Mati atau menjadi Pembantu?

Mati?

Atau

Menjadi pembantu?

 **BLARR~**

Ledakan dan getaran kembali terjadi membuat Gaara nyaris terjatuh karena hilang keseimbangan.

"Aku..., tidak mau mati!" Gaara memutuskan memilih opsi kedua. Gaara sendiri masih ragu dengan keputusannya kali ini, apakah keputusan yang ia pilih ini benar?

* * *

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Gaara langsung berteriak girang, "Yoshh! Baiklah." Naruto langsung pergi untuk menjemput Gaara.

"Dari gema suaramu yang terdengar, sepertinya kau berada di tanggaa darurat." Tebak Sasuke.

* * *

" **Dari gema suaramu yang terdengar, sepertinya kau berada di tangga darurat."**

" **Lantai berapa?"**

Gaara menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari tahu dilantai mana ia berada. "Lantai 11."

Dari ujung sana, Sasuke menganalisa keberadaan dan apa yang harus Gaara lakukan. Otaknya memutar untuk menunjukkan jalan kepada Gaara.

" **Kalau begitu, turunlah melalui tangga darurat sampai kelantai 3."**

Mendengar intruksi itu Gaara langsung memacu langkahnya menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju lantai yang diberitahukan oleh Sasuke. Ledakan kembali terjadi, sepertinya bangunan ini akan benar-benar hancur beberapa menit kedepan.

Saat Gaara tengah berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mencapai lantai tujuannya, Naruto yang akan menjemput Gaara melajukan motor Ninja nya dengan kecapatan diatas rata-rata. Naruto berbelok ditikungan tajam tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatan motornya, dia hanya berusaha sampai ketempat Gaara tepat waktu, sebelum bangunan itu benar-benar hancur.

" **Setelah kau sampai dilantai 3, ambil 15 langkah kedepan—"** Gaara mengikuti intruksi itu, mencoba mendengar dengan fokus agar tidak salah ambil langkah.

" **Lalu 23 langkah ke kanan, dan 12 langkah ke depan—"** Gaara menatap sekelilingnya, berharap ia tidak salah langkah, dan menunggu intruksi selanjutnya.

" **Lalu..., tinggalkan boneka tomat itu disana."** Gaara bingung bukankah Naruto bilang jangan melepaskan boneka tomat ini tanpa seizinnya, tapi ini merupakan intruksi dari Sasuke. Dengan ragu Gaara meletakkan boneka tomat itu dilantai.

" **Kembalilah ketempat kau datang tadi dan bersembunyilah dibalik bayang dekat koridor."**

"Hah?!" Gaara menyeritkan alisnya binggung, namun bentakkan dari sebrang sana mengangetkannya.

" **Cepat!"** mendengar itu Gaara langsung berlari sekuat yang dia bisa, dan tak lama setelah itu terdengar ledakan dari arah tempatnya berdiri tadi. Apakah boneka tomat yang diberikan Naruto tadi adalah sebuah bom? Benarkah? Sungguh, Gaara tidak percaya itu. Setelah itu sambungan telpon terputus. Gaara sempat bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini, kenapa Uchiha itu tidak memberikan intruksi lanjutan padanya?

Dengan langkah ragu, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat dimana ia meletakkan boneka tomat pemberian Naruto. Namun, saat sampai disana matanya membelalak tidak percaya, di bawah sana Naruto berdiri disamping Ninja hitamnya dengan senyum _Charming_ yang sangat tampan. Naruto menyadari keberadaan Gaara lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Lompatlah Gaara, aku akan menangkapmu." Teriak Naruto dari arah bawah. Gaara menatap horror kearah Naruto, apakah pemuda itu gila? Ia bisa mati jika melompat dari lantai 3 dan Naruto gagal menangkapnya.

Seperti menyadari keraguan Gaara, Naruto kembali berteriak. "Lompatlah Gaara, percaya padaku, kau tidak akan mati, aku akan menangkapmu dari sini."

Gaara menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya cepat. Kini ia tidak boleh mundur lagi, dan ia tidak boleh menjadi pengecut. Gaara memejamkan matanya lalu melompat. Dalam hati Gaara sudah menyiapkan diri jika Naruto gagal menangkapnya.

 **GREB!**

Naruto berhasil menangkap Gaara. Senyum _Charming_ nya masih setia bertengger diwajahnya. Naruto sedikit terkikik saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan diwajah Gaara. Mendengar suara kikikan, Gaara mencoba membuka matanya perlahan, apakah ia masih hidup?

Mata Gaara langsung terbelalak saat sadar kini ia berada didalam dekapan Naruto, wajahnya menghangat karena jarak wajahnya dengan Naruto cukup dekat. Ah- ternyata Naruto sangat tampan jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Ujar Naruto lalu menurunkan Gaara dari dekapannya dan naik ke Ninja nya. "Naiklah Gaara." Titah Naruto lalu memakai helm dan mulai menyalakan mesin Ninjanya.

Gaara mengangguk dan langsung menaiki jok dibelakang Naruto. Jok yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari jok pengendara dan stang motor membuatnya duduk sedikit membungkuk membuat bagian depan tubuhnya menempel pada punggung Naruto. Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto, bukan karena dia genit atau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, namun Naruto yang menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh membuatnya harus memeluk Naruto agar dirinya tidak jatuh saat Naruto melewati tikungan atau mendahului kendaraan lain di saat jalanan cukup ramai.

 **Onyx**

 **Dark**

 **Angel**

Naruto mematikan motornya saat sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Disana Sasuke berdiri sambil memegang handphonenya, sepertinya dia habis memotret departemen store yang hancur akibat ulah mereka.

Sasuke sadar dibelakangnya ada Naruto dan Gaara tentunya. Gah~ sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyukai si merah itu, tetapi—ah! Lupakan. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menatap dingin kearah Naruto yang masih duduk di atas ninjanya dan Gaara yang mencoba turun dari belakang Naruto.

"Kau memilih untuk menjadi 'pembantu', itulah pilhanmu." Kata Sasuke dingin.

"Y-ya?"

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa mundur lagi, Sabaku- _san_." Peringatnya dengan nada tegas dan dingin. Gaara terkesiap sebentar lalu melirik Naruto, Ya, sekarang ia tidak akan mundur, inilah pilihannya.

" _Senyum hangat secerah matahari dimusim panas...,"_ Gaara memandang Naruto, lalu beralih menatap Sasuke, _"dan mata sedingin es salju dimusim dingin."_

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue~**

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga =D Jangan lupa review-nya ya minna~ :D**

 **Dan Onyx-chan pengen ngucapin terimakasih yang udah review di chap sebelumnya :)**

5/12/2015


	3. Chapter 3 - Fraction Reasons!

Yo Minna-san ~

Onyx-chan come back khukhu~

ada yang bilang chap 2 kemaren mirip anime Zankyuu No Terror ya?

hmhm ~

Ya bener, chap 2 kemaren itu terinspirasi dari Zankyuu No Terror, tapi selebihnya bakalan beda kok sama anime itu karena anime ZNT itu kan ngambil tema psychological nah kalo untuk cerita ini mungkin lebih kearah Psycopathnya :3 dan mungkin juga bakalan dibumbuin sedikit teka-teki ya intinya pasti beda deh sama anime ZNT oke:D ikutin terus ya kelanjutan cerita abal ini khhu~ ^_^

* * *

 **Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nilai - M untuk safely**

 **Pairing - NaruSasu sedikit NaruGaa**

 **Warning! - Cerita ini mengandung unsul BL, Sho-Ai, BxB, YAOI, Death chara, BLOODY, sedikit GORE, sedikit, sedikit OOC, Typo(s) everywhere, abstrak, dan entah mengapa suka ada kata yang hilang dengan sendirinya-.- Jenius!NaruSasu**

Maaf kalo ada yang gak suka sama pairnya, entah kenapa aku mau Naruto yang dominan disini :)

* * *

 **Sakit jiwa**

\- Bab 3: Fraksi Alasan -

 **Cerita Dibuat oleh Onyx Dark Angel**

 **(O_O) / (^_^)**

* * *

 _Gelap._

 _Kenapa disini gelap sekali?_

 _Aku meraba sekelilingku berusaha mencari tahu dimana aku berada, namun nihil. Tempat ini tetap gelap dan..., sunyi._

 _Naruto._

 _Bukankah tadi Naruto tidur disampingku, lalu dimana dia sekarang?_

 _NARUTO!_

 _Sasuke mencoba berteriak memanggil namanya, namun entah mengapa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah kebisuan._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _Kemana suaraku? Apa yang terjadi dengan suaraku?_

 _Naruto, dimana kau?_

 _Apa disana?_

 _Cahaya._

 _Ya disana ada setitik cahaya. Sasuke mulai berjalan mengikuti arah cahaya itu. Dia terus berjalan, namun kenapa terasa jauh sekali? Namun ia tidak putus asa dan terus berjalan—ah bahkan sekarang ia sudah mulai berlari agar cepat sampai pada titik cahaya itu._

 _BRUK!  
_

 _Cring ~_

 _Sial!_

 _Kenapa aku bisa tersandung?_

 _Sasuke mencoba bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Sasuke menatap sekitar, disini terang, dan tidak gelap seperti tadi. Apa ia sudah kembali ke dunia yang ia tempati biasanya?_

 _Tapi dimana ini? tempat ini terasa asing. Eh? Benarkah?_

 _Sasuke mencoba memperhatikan sekitar lebih jeli, kalau dilihat-lihat tempat ini tidak terlalu asing di ingatannya. Tapi dimana ini?_

 _DORR!_

 _Eh suara apa itu? Sasuke menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri menyari sumber suara—_

 _DORR!_

 _Itu terdengar seperti suara tembakan, tapi dari mana asalnya?_

 _Sasuke mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya dan mengikuti arah suara tembakan itu berasal._

" _Brengsek! Hentikan tindakan gilamu itu!"_

 _Sasuke mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang marah. Suara itu dekat, sepertinya berasal dari kamar yang berada beberapa meter didepannya._

 _Penasaran._

 _Sasuke mulai melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha meredam suara-suara yang mungkin akan menyebabkannya berada didalam masalah._

" _Tidak! Sebelum kau memberikan yang aku mau."_

 _Sasuke mendengar suara lain yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinganya. Suara siapa itu?_

" _Sampai matipun aku tidak akan memeberikannya padamu, brengsek!"_

" _Cih! Kau memang keras kepala."_

 _DORR!  
_

 _DORR!_

 _DORR!_

 _Tiga peluru meluncur mulus dari senapan dan langsung menembus tepat di bagian jantung dan hati seseorang yang sekarang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengalir cukup deras dari bagian tubuh orang itu._

 _Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang tergolek bersimbah darah dihadapannya. Itu..., orang itu..., ayahnya._

 _Uchiha Fugaku._

 _Tubuh Sasuke bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Ini salah! Harusnya iya tidak mengingat hal ini lagi. Ia sudah berusaha agar melupakan kejadian pilu ini. kejadian dimana seluruh anggota keluarnya dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak ia ingat identitasnya, karena saat peristiwa itu terjadi dirinya masihlah seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang belum terlalu mengerti keadaan yang terjadi._

" _Siapa disana?" orang yang membawa senapan itu bersuara dan menghadap ke sebuah lemari yang mungkin terlihat mencurigakan. Sasuke yang saat itu masih Shock dengan adegan didepan matanya beberapa saat lalu, mulai tersadar. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, ia pasti akan membunuh orang itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dengan keberanian Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan tampat ayahnya dibunuh._

" _Hei! Brengsek!" Sasuke berteriak marah. Namun ia menyerit saat orang yang membawa senapan itu tidak merespon. Apakah orang itu tuli? Tentu saja tidak._

 _Tapi kenapa?_

 _SRAK-_

 _Orang berjubah hitam yang ditangannya membawa senapan membuka dengan kasar pintu lemari itu. Mata Sasuke lagi-lagi terbelalak saat melihat seorang anak berusia sekitar 11 tahun keluar dari lemari sambil menyeret anak lain yang lebih kecil._

 _Ia kenal anak itu._

 _Itu adalah dirinya dan kakaknya._

"Berhenti disana bocah!" _pria berjubah hitam itu memekik lalu mengejar dirinya-sewaktu kecil-dan juga kakaknya. Tapi kedua anak berbeda usia itu tidak merespon dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Dan-_

 _DORR!_

 _BRUK!  
_

" _ANIKI!" Sasuke kecil berteriak melihat sang kakak yang jatuh tersungkur akibat kakinya terkena tembakan peluru orang berjubah hitam itu._

" _Aniki, daijobu ka?*" Sasuke kecil bertanya dengan isakan yang terus keluar dari mulut mungilnya._

" _Sasuke cepat lari dari sini sebelum orang itu menghampiri kita, apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap hidup." Itachi—kakak Sasuke—tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan malah mendorong tubuh kecil dihadapannya untuk segera pergi._

" _Tidak! Aniki harus ikut." Sasuke kecil mulai merengek. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan kakaknya disini kan?_

" _Kakiku terluka, dan tidak bisa digunakan untuk berlari. Cepat pergi Sasuke, aniki mau kau selamat."_

" _Tapi—"_

" _Pergi Sasuke! Jika kau hidup itu akan sangat membantu aniki, tou-san dan juga kaa-san. Setidaknya kau harus meminta pertanggungjawaban dari si brengsek itu. CEPAT PERGI! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBENCIMU SASUKE!" Itachi menjelaskan dan membentak diakhir kalimatnya berusaha membuat Sasuke takut dan lari dari kejaran orang berjubah hitam itu yang sepertinya sudah mulai menemukan tempat persembunyiannya._

 _Mendengar bentakan itu Sasuke langsung berlari menjauhi anikinya, meskipun enggan tapi setidaknya ia mengerti perkataan sang kakak._

' _Setidaknya kau harus meminta pertanggungjawaban dari si brengsek itu!'_

 _Perkataan anikinya terus terngiang dikepalanya._

 _DORR!_

 _DORR!_

 _Dan suara tembakan kembali terdengar, dan dengan itu pula Sasuke yakin bahwa sekarang kakaknya sudah—sudah mati._

 _Sasuke dewasa yang melihat adegan yang ingin sekali ia lupakan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tanah, matanya memanas dan entah sejak kapan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kini ia melihat tubuh sang kakak yang terbaring tak bernyawa dihadapannya dengan darah yang menggenang disekitar tubuhnya, lalu sebuah kaki yang hinggap dikepala sang kakak, membuat amarah Sasuke meluap._

" _Cih! Ternyata adiknya sudah kabur, seharusnya aku lebih cepat dan membunuh keduanya. Bocah brengsek ini ternyata lumayan juga untuk melindungi adik lemahnya itu."_

 _DUAGH!_

 _Kaki biadab itu menendang kepala Itachi dan langsung pergi dengan santai, seperti kejadian beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah sebuah adegan drama yang kebetulan diputar secara live dihadapannya._

" _BRENGSEK! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN YANG SUDAH MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA DENGAN KEMATIAN YANG TIDAK KALIAN BAYANGKAN SEDIKITPUN! BRENGSEK!"_

 _Sasuke berteriak penuh amarah dan dendam yang benar-benar ingin ia tumpahkan saat itu juga. Dia ingin memusuk, mencabik dan menghancurkan tubuh orang itu, orang yang sudah membunuh kelurganya.  
_

" _Brengsek! Hiks—dasar manusia busuk! Hiks—pembunuh!"_

 _Sasuke duduk dengan memeluk lututnya dia menatap tubuh kakaknya yang sudah semakin memucat dan kaku dihadapannya._

" _Aniki—aku—aku—hiks—"_

 _Sasuke tidak sanggup lagi, lalu dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata diatas tumpukan tangannya._

" _ **...Ke."**_

 _Suara siapa itu?_

 ** _"... Suke,"_**

 _Naruto?_

" _ **Sasuke bangunlah!"**_

 _ **Onyx**_

 _ **DarK**_

 _ **Angel**_

"Sasuke bangunlah!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dengan kencang. Pemuda pirang itu sangat khawatir saat Sasuke menggeliat gelisah dalam tidurnya lalu disusul dengan keringat dan air mata sang _raven_ membuatnya benar-benar panik.

"Hhh~ Naru...," Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar, guncangan dari si pirang benar-benar membuatnya kaget dan akhirnya tersentak dari mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi?" Naruto bertanya, lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Sasuke, membuat agar dirinya sedikit lebih tenang.

Sasuke mengambil gelas pemberian si pirang lalu meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah, "Hn."

Naruto terdiam sambil memperhatikan sang _raven_ yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Ingatannya berputar mengingat kejadian 12 tahun lalu—saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang meringkuk di pojokan gang gelap dan sepi dibawah derasnya hujan yang turun. Awalnya Naruto tidak mau peduli dengan Sasuke saat kebetulan melewati gang sempit itu untuk menuju rumahnya. Namun, entah mengapa ada sesuatu di dalam dirnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menolong Sasuke yang saat itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Baju basah kuyup dan beberapa bagian dari bajunya yang robek lalu tubuhnya terlihat begitu kotor dan pucat—mungkin terlalu lama berdiam dibawah derasnya hujan, kedinginan.

"Tenanglah, aku ada bersamamu dan kita akan pastikan mereka semua akan mendapatkan balasan setimpal karena sudah merenggut sesuatu yang paling berhaga untuk kita." Naruto berkata sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang masih sedikit gemetaran. Sasuke menatap Naruto, ia melihat kilat yang baru kali ini ditampilkan dalam bola mata birunya. Kilat akan ambisi, kemarahan, dendam, takut dan entah apalagi, sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Sasuke mengangguk lalu memeluk Naruto, "Pasti! Akan ku berikan mereka semua rasa yang paling 'nikmat' di dunia ini." ujarnya dengan seringgai iblis yang merekah diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

 **Untuk menjadi terus ~**

 **gimana chap ini? kayaknya kurang ngefeel ya-'**

 **dichap ini juga konfliknya belum terlalu keliatan mungkin dichap depan baru masuk konfliknya;)**

 **kasih pendapat dengan chap in ne minna~**

 **Kritik dan Saran kalian sangat membantu buat aku =D**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak review ne minna~ khekhe:D**

24/1/2016


End file.
